


My muse

by Carandacar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dutch reader, F/M, Grudges, I will probably change the title later on, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, but not in a shoujo anime style of way don't worry lol, reader starts out young but becomes of age later on, sort of, tell me if you have an interesting suggestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carandacar/pseuds/Carandacar
Summary: “Immortals are a thorn in the eye for humans. They think they can rule over us as our so called representatives, but they only do so to keep their own immortality.” Reader encounters the representative of China, the man she says she despises the most, but she can’t keep seeing him as the sort of person that he isn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this one, so I hope this chapter ends at an satisfying note for the time of being.
> 
> No aru, cuz that shit is kind of annoying lol. This is probably really self-indulgent, because this is really a comfort piece for me haha. Also I am Dutch and I go frequently to Amsterdam, so don’t assume I am just stereotyping, cuz most of the shit I wrote about Amsterdam is pretty true.
> 
> I'm also new to AO3 and it has been a long time since I've actually written something; so please tell me if something is spelled wrong or I just posted it wrong or something.

You felt a mild shock when you looked down at your feet. This feeling you had made your entire body mildly uncomfortable. This, in combination with your aching twisted ankle made for a nervous emotional hole in your chest.  
These feelings seemed endless as a pair of hands slowly bound an ice pack to your said ankle. It was all just mildly uncomfortable however, since it was nothing you weren’t supposed to be used to. Not the pain, actually, you despised the pain, but you weren’t worried about the pain, since were more important matters at hand. Well, mildly important matters... No, You were supposed to be used to the type person who was binding the ice pack to you.

At your bedside stood a handsome man, who looked around his mid twenties. But you weren’t fooled by his appearance. Immortals, you knew some of them. You even knew this man, even though he didn’t know you, even though you had never met.  
You knew him from pictures and stories, some really old. This man in these pictures and stories had always piqued your interest. He suddenly looked up at you and smiled, which made your feeling of shock mix with a bit of butterflies in your stomach. He was just as handsome as he was in the pictures you knew.

You uncomfortably shifted your seating on your hotel bed. You hated admitting this all to yourself. Of course he was handsome, all of the immortals were eerily beautiful. You had yet to meet one that wasn’t in one way or another soothing to look at.  
The man had finished binding the ice pack to your foot and stood up with a satisfied sigh. “That should be all! If you don’t need anything else, I’ll be taking my leave..” He let out a thoughtful huff, as he started mumbling again; “you won’t be able to… if you want to recover it soon, that is…, but you can always call room service if you have problems!” He eventually finished with a dorky smile. His cheerfulness only made the emotional hole bigger.  
You raised your eyebrows a bit. His sentence just didn’t make any sense, but he probably skipped through parts as he was thinking. He probably meant to say “you won’t be able to walk for a while, if something goes wrong you’ll be able to call room service.” Or something of the sorts.

Silently you looked down at your feet again. You had been silent for this entire encounter. You had been walking through the city of Amsterdam when you met him. You were being robbed, because you mistakenly took a shortcut through a dodgy area, stupid. But of all people that could have stopped it, it had to be this man. He probably assumed that you were shocked because of what happened, but he was the one who shocked you, in all actuality. Your chest felt tight with an unpleasant feeling. 

You worked as the head maid for the European nation gatherings. This time too, you were in this hotel that would host such a gathering this week. Not for the normal politicians, but for the immortal ones. They were the actual physical representations of land mass and cultural property. You officially worked for the Netherlands, which Abel, your boss, was the representation of.  
They all looked human, even though some of them weren’t technically humans. Vampires, wizards, trolls, snow people and even mermaids. Abel had explained that when countries come to be, a representative is naturally chosen by nature. This is usually the most intelligent or capable creature that exists at the moment. They would immediately become immortal to some extent and their form would morph to the species that would be of most influence on the country. In all cases: human.

“Please,” you said. He looked at you with uncertainty, as this was the first time he heard you speak. “Don’t go yet. I hardly got to thank my savior” you knew that sentence was hard to believe, since you almost said it in a sarcastic way.  
You actually DID want to thank him for what he did, but you also just wanted to talk more. “Alright then…” he said. “I’ll be putting on some tea then if you don’t mind.” You mumbled a quit “alright” and he went to the kitchen counter in your small hotel room. “It must’ve been quite scary for you back then, I understand.” He put the water in the kettle and let it bubble, while he searched the cabinets for the tea. “There’s only stupid western tea in here…”

You bent down from your place on the bed to curiously touch the ice pack, but quickly let go of it “ouch..” “Stop touching it if it hurts” You grumbled a lifeless response. This whole ordeal had blown away all the emotional energy that you had and had left you quite depressed. You sighed, which probably made him uncomfortable since he seemed awfully eager to keep a conversation going.  
“So what is your name?” He asked. “Mine is Wang Yao, ah, that is Wang as my surname that is, for you unknowing westerners.” 'Liar. You big fat liar'. “(y/n)” you mumbled. You suddenly felt a lot angrier than before. He hadn’t recognized you, he had assumed you were just another normal useless human and had introduced himself as one as well.  
'Of course he hadn’t recognized you, this was the first time he had even seen you. Whether you were an important servant or not, there was no reason for him to know every human in existence that knew the secret. You are just that; a servant. Don’t get ahead of yourself.'  
“That is a very pretty name, miss” he said in a gentle tone, with that same smile. Again with the butterflies and the angry tightening in your chest. 'How dare you be so fucking nice to me.' “What brings you into weed capital?” he snickered. 'Like you’re so perfect, opium.' You felt that you were losing your cool a bit. It just made you so frustrated. Why would he even help you? It just doesn’t make any sense! You’d die anyway in about 70 years, probably even less.  
“I work here. As a maid.” You said. The kettle had finished boiling the water and China had started to pour it into two cups. “Oh wait, so you work in this hotel?” He said while he put them on the small diner table. He went over to you to help you from the bed to the tiny chair. “For the moment, yes.”  
“Really?!” He said. “But look so young!! How old are you? 16?” You shrugged. He looked around the room and looked a bit offended for a bit. “The hotel ought to give their workers better rooms, I mean you live in here right? Also so young. This is such a prestigious hotel, yet they give their workers the smallest rooms. How rude” He huffed. Why do you care.. “Some people just can’t appreciate hard work, they just sit on their asses and let other people-” “why would you care.” You suddenly said. It was less of a question and more of a statement. Why would he have to care about silly situations as your own? It doesn’t matter to him. He is the exact same as those people he is accusing. The country representatives live in wealth, while humans serve them. It is. So. Unfair.

“Why the hell would you care about all of that?” Your voice became a bit louder than you intended. “You’re such a hypocrite. As if you are such a hard worker” He looked stunned at your sudden outburst. “What-” “All those stupid gatherings never end in something meaningful anyway!” You were so angry that you actually started to cry. “Ah.” His confusion changed into understanding really quickly. “Ah I see. You’re a maid at the nation gatherings.”  
Your tears just started flowing, from frustration and pain. He reached out his hand to you “Don’t cry,” You quickly dodged his touch. “Go away” you sobbed. “You frustrate me so much” “what frustrates you?” “You stupid immortals are such a frustration for me- just- just leave!” He sighed, “as is it for me,” He stood up and headed for the door. “enjoy your tea.”


End file.
